


Ours

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All of those and he’s ours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt**
>
>>   
> **Beholden**   _(adjective)_  
>  be·hold·en [bih-hohl-duhn]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  obligated; indebted:  _a man beholden to no one._
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> obliged, bound, grateful, liable.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1300–50; Middle English, adj. use of beholden, old past participle of behold
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Time Period:** Season Two

“He’s that sort,” Malia confided, smiling at Chin and Danny talking at the other end. The curl of her fingers on the wine glass showing off the engagement ring recently moved to her finger. “Private and stubborn, but noble at heart.”

 Steve nodded as he took a drink of his beer,  “That would be him.”

“All of those and he’s ours.” 

“Yours.”

“No,   _ours_ —“ Confident, warm affection filled Malia’s voice. “I know all of you had to have had a hand in helping him find his way back to himself, before he could ever find his way back to me.”


End file.
